The Exchange
by DeliriousTea
Summary: After a visit and a losing a game of chess at the Phantomhive's residence, Miss Nicole Vonn Amador Kugeline, the duchess of Kugeline Mansion, has made a bargain exchange with the Great Earl of the Phantomhive Mansion, Ciel, regarding their butlers; Sebastian Michaelis and Cheyenne Hellavine. But, what will become of this bargain and just what will it lead to? (Ongoing)
1. Chapter 1

A voice rang out throughout the chambers that belong to a young woman, "Cheyenne! What kind of tea is this?" A young female pulled a cart into the room where a china tea set was displayed. The girl took a second to smooth her black knee high dress along with her frilly white apron, "It's Earl Grey, madame. My dearest apologies if it is too hot." The female behind the white wooden desk flipped her dark brunette hair over her shoulder with a small grunt, "I thought so.." The female murmured before shooting a glare at her, "Too _hot?_ Cheyenne, to think you would mess up such an easy task. It appalls me." With that, the girl took a sip of her tea as her upper eyelids lowered over her dull brown irises as if she were about to daze off. It was a bit over-brewed.

Something was obviously wrong.

"Didn't we get some tea bags to sample at that shop? Is this one of them? I'm sure you've picked a variety of them, please correct me if I'm wrong though." The mistress set down her cup before rummaging through a perfect, organized stack of papers. The butler known as Cheyenne shook her head curtly, "Yes, I did, madame. It is in fact one of the samples. Would you like something to go with your tea? I'm sure the raspberry scones that Alistar prepared earlier are almost done baking." She offered kindly.

The majestic girl simply murmured, "You _know_ I hate scones."

Cheyenne picked up her head slightly with the raise of her eyebrows, not replying as if she were waiting for her to go on.

They locked eyes for a moment before the young mistress broke eye contact, "Whatever, just prepare me something else please. I'm rather famished today."

A gentle smile came upon Cheyenne's features, "Of course, Mistress Kugeline. What would you like today?"

Another odd silence seemed to fill the space between the two of them.

".. I have no clue. You are the '_butler_', right? You should pick something for me." Miss Kugeline said in a rather interrogating, yet mocking way.

The question perturbed her as well as the change of tone in her voice. Cheyenne furrowed her eyebrows and gave her a glance with a rather stern expression. What was the matter with her attitude today? It was beginning to bother her to the absolute max. She hated how mortals thought so highly of themselves and treat others like they were dirt. The way she threw the word '_butler_' around was one of the few peeves she had against her mistress. Such arrogance burned her cheery ego with a passion.

Although...

"Yes, Madame Nicole. I am at your command." A sudden smile came upon her pale pink lips as she squinted her eyes to express her positiveness toward the question. Suddenly, the girl looked taken back like she had been pushed away by a long-term lover. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

That smile.

Oh, how she _hated_ it.

A small sigh escaped Nicole Kugeline's throat as she propped her elbow on her desk and let the side of her face sink into her palm as a gesture of boredom, "Find out whatever our guest tonight likes. First impressions last, you know."

"Of course, madame! I'll make sure to ask when he arrives."

Suddenly, her eyebrows perked up as she picked up a stray letter and ripped it open with her fingernail. She opened a card that was within the envelope that clearly read 'Happy Birthday' on the front, ".. Wha.. I.." She tried to find the write words before letting it drop to her desk with an accusing glare at the butler, "You told my client my birthday?!"

Cheyenne let her eyes wander around the room innocently before letting her gaze drop to the floor as if she were shamefully confessing to a judge.

Nicole pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation as she shut her eyes tightly, "Whatever, I'm going to my father's office to look for a few documents. Get me when the guest arrives, understood?" The butler bowed her head and replied solemnly, ""Y-yes, madame.. I will be sure to do so.." And with that, the mistress stood up from her seat and walked around the female butler to the door.

"Wait, madame!" Cheyenne blurted out as she spun on her heel to face Nicole's back.

"What is it?" The young girl replied as she looked over her shoulder.

"I.. I don't understand.. why you're inviting Lord Phantomhive over for supper, Miss Kugeline.. Are you.. bargaining? Please correct if I'm wrong, o-of course!" The servant stuttered due to her lack of thought she put into her words.

There was a long pause before Nicole turned and walked up to her, meeting the demon butler face to face, "Know your place as a servant. None of this is of your concern. I'd think inviting that Butler over as well would be good enough for you. You might learn a thing or two from him." She advised with a harsh tone as her eyes burned into the others, "That's all you need to care about, y-your self." The mistress finished mockingly before walking off and out of her chambers.

The butler bit back her retorts and comments, causing her cheeks to flush and become hot. She looked down with a frown and murmured, "Yes, my mistress.."

- x -

Nicole marched into her father's study and huffed to herself quietly, "So what if the Phantomhive heir and I are bargaining? I know what I'm getting into! It's not like she cares anyway." She accused silently as she made her way to the drawers where her father's documentaries were when he was a journalist back in his younger days. They were the only things he left before he disappeared. Her shoulders sank of the memory, but soon she squelched the thought; but her mind immediately went back to the bargain which caused her to plummet further into depression. Her eyebrows arched as she set the few documents she picked out onto the desk, plopping herself into her father's old chair with a heavy exhale. An image of Cheyenne's face kept flashing through her mind which made her frown even more, "Why is that smile irking me so much? I see it all day everyday, and I usually couldn't care any less about something other than the Kugeline name. Why am I getting like this?" She questioned herself in a whisper with a bit of a melodramatic tone.

She left herself in a few moments of complete silence before she began to talk to herself again, "Oh, Nicole. You know it has everything to do with the bargain you have already made! Tonight's just the big reveal." The younger female dragged her fingers along the edge of the aging desk, "There's no backing out now."

Picking herself up from the chair she wandered over the old-framed window and opened it, letting a fresh breeze blow through her long hair as she began wondering to herself aloud again, "Was I being too hard on her? Yelling even about the stupid scones? I wouldn't even mind if Brandon made those horrible yams and carrots for supper tonight. I wouldn't want to pressure her to make a big course so late. No one will be eating much tonight after hearing the news, anyway; especially Cheyenne. This is all about her after all..." She trailed off once she saw the mailman approach the mailbox and carefully place the mail inside, but soon, stared directly up at Nicole with a blank expression. Nicole winced, why is he staring at me like that? She wondered to herself quietly for the first time in her life. He soon departed his gaze and went on down the path. How odd!

She redirected her gaze to the garden where flowers of all sorts teemed with life, but soon delivered a triggering flashback to the mistress. The mansion was being ripped apart from the inside and destroyed, townspeople scouting the house for valuables. Her father had fled out of cowardice and left her like a lamb to the slaughter. She was bloody and mangled from a few men stomping and kicking her around like she was trash, blaming her for her father's doings. She remembered how much it hurt and how each bruise blossomed upon her pale skin while she dragged herself through the garden's pathways.

It burned.

That's when she decided to force herself to run away, run away so far that no one could find her into the dark woods that her father forbid her to go to. She only ended up so far, collapsing in the middle of the field like a broken puppet.

But that was when she met her.

Cheyenne.

She promised to fulfill my wish..

Suddenly she felt her cheeks moisten which caused her to reach up and feel her tear-stained skin with shock, "What? Are these what people call tears?" The girl grunted, erasing the flashback from her head instantly, "Knock this foolishness off at once Nicole; There is no time for this now." The loud, lighthearted, resounding of a tiny bell filled the air along with sound of her Butler's voice, "Prepare for Lord Phantomhive's carriage! We must make sure everything is in order!" She turned to the doorway with a frown, "Already?" Nicole sighed one last time, "And so it begins.."

-x-

Nicole tread her way down the spiral stairs as she held up her light purple dress, her high-heeled boots clacking against the marble. Cheyenne straightened her dress nervously with a low mutter, "This shall be fine.. Just a couple of mortals; nothing severe about that... Huh?"

The servant turned around to spot the mistress standing on the third stair from the bottom as she stared down at her coldly, "I want to make one thing very clear with you tonight, there will be no fighting of any kind. Ciel and I have also discussed and made this clear." The sounds of hooves clambering upon the path began to get closer. She made her way down to her side with her nose pointed to the air with her eyes closed, "No matter the price of bargaining and any discoveries made, it is my deal to agree with. You will treat our guests with much more respect than you do me. Is that understood?" Nicole questioned with the usual flat seriousness in her tone.

The girl stared at her blankly before a smile upturned on her lips, her chocolate almond eyes shining brightly with pleasure, "Yes, my mistress!" She gave a curtsey to her before directing herself to the other buzzing servants, speaking to them in a demanding tone, "I do believe everything is in pitch perfect shape? Alistar, you are to go back to the kitchen and prepare dessert. Mr. Quinn, please tend to the garden while Jade and Jayden tidy up."

She was soon disrupted by a loud knocking upon the door. Cheyenne looked over to her mistress with a slow nod of her head before approaching the entrance and opening the door with a big smile, giving a pleasant curtsy.

"Lord Phantomhive? Sir Michaelis? Please, come in. M'lady is waiting for you..


	2. Her Butler, Traded

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Hellavine. I've heard a lot about you." Lord Phantomhive acknowledged curtly before the butler smiled pleasantly in reply, "I must say, I have heard a lot about you as well; but there is no time for that. Madame is waiting for you. Please, follow me." Her eyes quickly gazed up at the other butler with wonderment before turning on her heel and directing them towards the dining room. Nicole was sitting in a proper, queen-like pose at the end of the Victorian-styled table. She soon stood up and curtsied to the lord before sitting back down, "Ahh, good evening Lord Phantomhive, Sir Michaelis. Please take a seat, you are my both guests here tonight. You have met my servant. She will be serving us."

Before Sebastian took his place by Ciel, his eyes wandered around the large room with an unreadable expression. His smile seemed out of place and didn't seem to match his darkened gaze, "I admire the decor. Did you pick this style yourself, Miss Hellavine?" He questioned lightly as he directed his attention to Cheyenne. The girl tilted her head to the side with a quaint smile, "Yes, but with M'lady's preferences, of course." The female butler joined her mistress's side and the stern mistress glared at her and muttered, "The quicker, the better." In which the demon returned with a simple, suspicious gaze as if she were saying 'what are you even thinking'?

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Ciel interrupted, catching both of the female's attentions easily. Nicole and Lord Phantomhive exchanged focused, sincere stares before she turned and directed her eyes towards Cheyenne once again, "Go fetch the main course. I cannot have our meal getting cold." She directed her emptily, which made the butler quite curious. Did she seem a tad uncomfortable or was it her? Yet, she did not question her expression and went off to the kitchen with the nod of her head.

Once she exited the room, she looked over to Ciel and sighed uneasily, "How many days do you plan to..?" Mistress Kugeline didn't finish her sentence and the male bowed his head slightly before responding, "I would have to guess about around a week, and if need be, two or three." Sebastian began to look a bit puzzled, did he not know as well? The girl exhaled and fidgeted with the black trim of her violet dress underneath the table, "Alright then. Seems acceptable enough." Ciel seemed to notice the small hint of dismay within her features, "Is there something the matter, Miss Kugeline?" Her ears perked up as her eyes widened a bit, was something the matter? Why would he ask such a thing? Of course she was alright.

The duchess smirked and closed her eyes for a brief moment before slowly reopening them again, "Nothing you need to worry about, Lord Phantomhive. My thoughts have been in a haze lately, so I must apologize." The two maids, Jade and Jayden, came out with the tea cart and poured it in Kugeline's and Phantomhive's cups, "Today's tea is _Congres Green,_ I hope it is to your liking, Lord Phantomhive." They both said in unison before setting the tray in between the two and heading off back towards the kitchen as the two royals bid them thanks.

"I must ask.." The duchess started off, "Why does my butler interest you so much?" She questioned before taking a sip of her tea briefly.

"It was her lack of knowing her place as a lower individual." He responded casually.

Miss Kugeline froze as she held her tea in one hand while staring straight ahead at the other. What did he say about her? The inescapable image of Cheyenne flashed through her mind, the same smiling face that obeyed her every command. The girl licked her lips and returned a reply in a bit of a quieter tone, "_Pardon?_"

His eyebrows raised as an average frown was placed upon his lips, "Well, to be quite frank, I believe your butler seems to be a bit out of order. From what you've told me, I've come to the fact that the girl has no boundaries and is constantly doing what she pleases, am I correct? It's not only that, but I'm quite curious about her in particular." He took a moment to take a sip of his tea before he continued, "I've decided to be generous and take her under my wing and tame her for you and in exchange, you may have my butler for the mean time to know what a true servant is. Thus, that is my purpose."

"My lord!" Sebastian exasperated and looked at him with a surprised gaze.

"M'lady!" said another voice.

It was Cheyenne.

Nicole's stomach churned and knotted nervously as she swallowed hard, almost dumbfounded by his purpose. She couldn't bare to take a look at Cheyenne. That.. That was all? If he was so curious, why couldn't he just ask her about Cheyenne and leave it at that? Was it that hard? Her mind suddenly transitioned to the chess game, remembering the deal she made with him regardless. The Kugelines never called off a deal just because of their own personal feelings. Her heart suddenly slowed down a couple of beats at the thought as she closed her eyes to get a bit of composure in her expression. A smirk was soon plastered on the Kugeline heiress's face, "I entrust her to you and I, in all hope, am eager to see her return as a proper butler. If the deal isn't fulfilled, I will hope you will find some way to repay me?"

Ciel almost looked astonished for a brief second, like he was beaten at his own game, "Are you asking for money, Ms. Kugeline?" The mistress burst out into a small fit of laughter before settling down quickly, "I suppose I am, but actually.. What I have in mind is something more valuable than money." Ciel narrowed his eye at the other royal with suspicion, "And what is that?"

"A kiss." She blatantly called out with a daring look in her dark irises.

A sudden, outraged expression took place upon his features, "That's ludicrous! I will not do such a ridiculous thing!" The female wagged her finger with a potent smile, "Ah, ah! I believe I should quote you from our previous chess match, 'I will give anything in return, as long as it's in my power.' A small peck on the lips is something surely you are capable of doing." The arrogant young boy scoffed before cocking his head upwards to look down upon the other, "Well, I can reassure you, I will succeed in our little deal. I never fail, you know."

"So, is that a deal?" She pressed mockingly.

Lord Phantomhive stared at the other hesitantly before replying, "Yes, the deal is sealed."

Sebastian exchanged a glance with the stricken Cheyenne and already she could tell there were going to be a few changes when she goes.

Decor probably being the first thing on his list.

- x -

Dinner passed over in the mean time, and the dining room was mostly filled with nothing but silence and casual glances between Sebastian and Cheyenne as if they were trying to communicate with each other in some way, but it was the exact opposite of that. The heavy atmosphere was unnerving and Nicole could barely believe that she could finish her dinner. After the meal and dessert which went with a few compliments about the chocolate frosted cake, the butler went to her quarters and quickly packed her large satchel with a few of her maid dresses and what she needed. Her hands seemed heavy as if cinder blocks were weighing down both of her hands. Even though the deal she made with Phantomhive was preposterous and unbelievable, she had no choice but except it. The servant was in no place to deny her madame's orders - it had always been that way after all.

The butler had her heavy satchel slung over her shoulder, but it seemed weightless to her. Cheyenne walked right to Nicole's side without taking a glimpse at the other. She was angry that she would do something like this to her. It grappled her heart, paining her that she could simply send her off like that. She soon found herself walking past the other demon butler on her way to Ciel's side. As if he had the same idea, the two of them stopped; shoulder by shoulder. The girl looked up at him, her irises turning to a deep shade of glowing violet with her pupils dilated to slits, "If you try anything on my mistress or let harm come to her in anyway, I would like to inform you that I have quite a delight for slicing; and if need be, I will have no hesitation whatsoever to give you a personal demonstration, Mr. Michaelis."

His eyes widened in slight astonishment before letting a smirk make way on his lips, "I can reassure you, Ms. Hellavine, that I will take care of your madame as long as you do the same for my lord.. It's a promise." Cheyenne gave a blank, unreadable expression before letting out a tiny sigh, "I bid you adieu.." And with that, she made her way out the door and to Ciel's carriage without looking back.

- x -

"What was that?" Nicole questioned in a murmur. The temporary butler replied with a slight tilt of his head as he let his eyelids close, a gentle smile still upon his face, "I believe I have made a rather feisty acquaintance, Lady Kugeline." The mistress let out a huff of slight irritation, "I told her not to start a fuss.. That girl never listens to me. What nuisance." With a spin of her heel, she carefully headed back up to her quarters. A small frown took place upon her lips as her upper eyelids lowered ever so slightly over her irises. Sebastian followed her silently, knowing not to speak.

It bothered her - she didn't even say goodbye.


	3. Their Lords, Stripped

The heavy clattering of hooves smacked against the stones of the old pathway, getting farther and farther away from the Kugeline Mansion. Her eyes were drawn to the smeared window and away from Ciel who seemed to do the exact thing as the female servant. The clouds blocked out the moonlight which gave the scenery a much duller taste. It was then that Lord Phantomhive took a glance towards the demon blankly, "Are you always so disrespectful to your mistress?"

The female widened her eyes as she met his piercing gaze. Soon, her surprised expression hardened, "I beg your pardon?" Cheyenne sneered in a low tone with narrowed eyes. The young boy raised his chin and looked down upon her like a speck of dirt, "You simply walked away without parting with her properly. Not to mention, you threatened my butler. I, in all hope, wish that you do not take such an approach with me or I will have you gone within seconds, is that clear? I will break this deal and I'm sure your mistress would not be pleased with that." The more he talked, the more agitated with his voice she got. She felt her cheeks become hot with annoyance. At that moment, the female answered flatly like a stubborn child, "Understood, Lord Phantomhive..."

The name felt bitter on her tongue.

As they neared the Phantomhive Mansion, the more and more she got a hold on her negative emotions. The carriage came to a stop and soon the female exited and stood to the side where she offered her hand to the young lord. Yet, the other refused her hand and hopped off with no help at all. The female's mouth was left ajar as he headed off towards the entrance by himself. Her eyebrows furrowed, was he testing her? With a short sigh, the female trailed after the boy into the large manor. The greeting hall was very spacious and well decorated, presumably all done by Sebastian - or someone else with very fine taste in decor. "What are you waiting for?" His voice cut through the air like a knife, "Escort me up to my chambers, I would like to rest now."

The female swallowed hard, letting all of the usual retorts sink. The butler kept a straight face and without a word, followed him up to his chambers. The place was very clean, she examined as she past through the halls. The female suddenly asked suddenly, "Do you have any other servants I should know of?" The lord take a glimpse back at her, "Four to be exact. Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-rin, and Mr. Tanaka. Although, they are not much of help." He answered with a slightly brisk tone of voice. The two entered the chambers and he soon properly sat on the edge of his bed.

"Undress me please." He demanded quietly.

Immediately, her attention was drawn to the other as her eyes widened in slight surprise. He stared right through her, dead serious about his request.

She knew that this was not going to be an easy stay, the look in his eye proved it.

The servant suddenly let a small smile slip as she knelt down before the Lord where she casually stripped him from his shoes to his shirt while throwing in glimpses to see his reaction. There were times that his expression twisted slightly as he winced his one eye, yet she didn't quite register the emotion. It was either of discomfort or awkwardness which made her feel slightly satisfied. Finally, she slid on his night gown with ease and stood up.

The female brushed her hands onto her dress like she was working in the garden with a relieved sigh, "Well, I'm guessing that is everything you wish. So, I-"

"Tuck me in."

Cheyenne stared down at him in complete silence, once again giving her a totally serious look. How old was he now? Thirteen? She was the same age as him! Surely he must be joking. She was sure that Sebastian didn't do anything like this with him. With a lame expression sewn onto her features, she bit her lips lightly before giving in and once again dragging her feet over to his bed. The female hovered over the young male and tucked the cotton sheets around his small-framed body where she worked her way from the bottom to the top where suddenly their gazes met.

She froze.

His color of his iris was a magnificent ocean blue and it seem to glow against his porcelain skin. She found herself getting lost in his eye like she was becoming hypnotized by the shade. The female had her hand on his chest, feeling the soft patter of his heart. There eyes stayed locked for a couple more seconds before he snapped her out of it, "Ms. Hellavine, is there something wrong?" The girl blinked a few times before slowly standing back up with embarrassment, but not letting it show through. Her throat was dry and almost felt like she couldn't speak.

"Nothing is wrong. Goodnight, Lord Phantomhive.."

And with that, she left the chambers.

x~ **_Her Mistress, embarrassed_** ~x

The door clicked shut behind the two of them. Immediately, she noticed how odd it felt - no - how alien it was for a man to be in her chambers. It wasn't a thing she was used to, besides, it was always her and Cheyenne. The mistress inhaled deeply and exhaled, hoping it will help in keeping her calm and collected in this situation of the sort. Suddenly, Sebastian's voice broke the silence, "Is there something the matter.. Miss Kugeline?"

The words didn't seem to flow right, like it was some sort of strange language he was struggling to speak. Nicole looked over her shoulder, staring straight past him as if he were not there, "Meme.." The butler blinked slowly before replying, ".. I do not foll-" He was interrupted by a sudden scratching at the door. Sebastian was very quick to turn around with widened eyes. The young girl walked past him and opened the door where suddenly a average sized gray cat strode into the room with it's tail held high.

A slight shade of pink rose in his cheeks as he fluttered his eyelashes, clearly flustered of the feline's appearance. The girl picked up the cat and held her in her arms with an unreadable expression, "My cat.." The butler's hands twitched and trembled slightly as her suddenly burst out, "_May I please_.. have your permission to pet her?" Nicole picked up her head in surprise before shaking her head in a hesitant nod. Michaelis reached out his hand, but stopped midway hesitantly before continuing on to stroke the cat's fur gently.

What an odd butler.

The female set down the cat after a few moments where it sashayed over to it's bed, curling up comfortably like always. That was the signal for it was time to rest. Sebastian eyed the cat in great admiration, but soon his focus was panned back onto the young girl, "Do you wish to sleep, mistress?" The word 'yes' was about to slip from her lips but a hand gently clasped her shoulder, cutting off her words, "Have a seat, I'll undress you." It took a moment to register what he had said and when she realized what he had spoken, her eyes widened as she murmured quietly, "Un.. dress?"

The butler led her to her bed and gently placed her on the edge. The confusion blurred her mind, making her unable to process her thoughts correctly. What was going on? What is he doing to me? He knelt down before her and unlaced her knee-high boot swiftly and slid it off her foot which went in turn for the other one. The male tugged at the black stockings carefully which caused he to uncomfortably adjust herself, his slender fingers trailing down the sides of her legs ever so slightly which made her widen her eyes with sheer horror.

The tiniest of gasps escaped her lips, yet it was not heard by Sebastian; for he soon stood up with a coy smile and bent slightly over her. Her cheeks became more and more hot by the second, knowing there was now a visible blush present upon her cheeks. What was he doing?

Her dress zipper.

Before he could reach behind her back, the girl smacked the butler's hand away in defiance, "**_Don't touch me!_**" She retorted in a loud yell as the male recoiled slightly away from her, a frown now replacing his smile and making his positive expression plummet. Her head was directed to the floor, "Leave my chambers at once.. I.. I'll dress myself." And with that, the butler stared at her for a few brief moments before quietly exiting the room. Nicole then slid her face into her hands with her dark brunette hair draping her face like curtains.

She knew that he was smiling now at her embarrassment.

Already, she was regretting this bargain.


	4. Her Mistress, Dreams

After blowing out the candle that was set on her night stand, she tucked herself into bed and rolled on her side to have her eyes looking out the window to the darkened night sky and the floating crescent moon. Her body wasn't relaxed, in fact, she was quite tense after that event. Never in her life was a boy so close to her like that. How could he do such a thing? They had just been introduced!

Nicole huffed, feeling her face become hot with embarrassment as she tugged the sheets over her head like she was avoiding someone she didn't like. Oh, how she hated when she became like this! It was unlike her to have such emotion just over a butler aiding her with undressing! Fidgety, she wrapped her arms against her stomach. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Her eyes fluttered to a close and soon she tried to think about Cheyenne as she took deep breaths to slow down her raging, beating heart. Memories started flowing through her mind like a river. Like how Cheyenne put out the fire when Alistar spilled alcohol onto the oven and when she helped tend to the rose garden when Endless was sick. It was a very nostalgic feeling and soon she found herself drifting off to sleep.

How could Ciel say that she was untamed? She had always had a bright outlook on life and always was so generous to her peers. She obeyed every command. It was unbelievable that someone could say something so negative to her.

... _Hypocrite_, she thought suddenly. She had always berated her and put her under pressure. Nicole had constantly made her work until she seemed to sweat, as well as insult her even when she did her best. What irked her so much? Why did she want to tear off that big smile every time it was presented?

Was she..

Jealous?

Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she was in a whole completely different place than her bed. Voices were shouting curses and threats in the distance behind her. Nicole found herself gasping for air as trickles of blood spilled from her mouth. She crawled along the garden's stone pathway through the violets and light blue hydrangeas. Her ribs felt like they were stabbing every organ in her body.

She knew what this was.

It was the night of her father's disappearance.

Her trembling arms reached out and dug into the path's cracks and heaved, pulling herself along as she left blood smears from the open cuts on her mangled legs. Men had invaded her room when she was sleeping. They threw her out of her bed and stomped on her calves and back while breaking her prized possessions like her mother's handmade vase, the last one she made before she passed. They called her a 'witch' and 'a disgrace to mankind' before throwing her out the window. It was a long fall from the window so she was certain they were broken.

Her head was so clouded with fury and rage that it made her bare her teeth and hiss as she tried to maneuver herself towards the woods. Curse her father for setting her up as a fortuneteller and faking readings just to get money! Curse her father to think that she did have a gift of forseeing the future! Curse him for manipulating her! It all started with one of her clients dying right after a reading the night before after promising him of a great future and a life to look forward to and then a lady going bankrupt after a reading of a happy living with nothing to worry about. And as she kept giving readings, they all ended up the opposite after a short period of time. It was very ironic until she found out what her father was.

It was the night before the riot and she went up to her father's studies to give him a drawing of their kitten, Meme, only to see he wasn't there. She found it quite peculiar since he was always there. A massive load of documents were spread out on his desk and of course to her young curiosity, she peeked. One by one she rummaged through the papers to see documentaries on each one of her clients that had visited within the past month and what their statuses was as of money. Each paper had the title 'MISSION' printed at the top.

Her father, surprisingly, was a part time mobster.

All of this time, he had been using her just to get information out of them so he can rob them and if necessary, kill them. How could of she been so naive back then? How come she couldn't spot it earlier? Those townspeople looked up to her and she let them down. Another aggravated hiss escaped her chapped lips as she neared the forest.

A memory flashed through her head, The story of the beast that stalked the woods at night. Supposedly, according to her no good father, a completely black, large maned wolf with gleaming violet eyes trotted through the woods in search of lost and abandoned souls to feast upon. It was upon belief that it was one of Gabriel's Hounds that escaped the Underworld and was now nothing but one of the Devil's rejects. The remembrance of this made her stop slithering for a brief moment to hesitate before starting up again.

It was nothing but a fairy tale, why was she so afraid?

As she reached the outskirts of the forest, she tried to stand. Her knees buckled and creaked with extreme agony making her groan. To see that she was able to stand signaled that her bones were just stunned from the impact. It was hard to believe that she lived. Her head turned back briefly to see if the ruckus died down, but the yelling voices and soft cracking and smashing within the manor still echoed throughout the night.

Suddenly, there were people in the garden calling out harshly for them to come out. She heard to the right of the garden a man scream, "There's a blood trail over here! She's alive!"

Those words triggered a shot of adrenaline to pump through her system and soon she forced herself to run through the ancient forest. Dried leaves of autumn and twigs broke under her feet as she limped as fast she could away from the riot of men. The more she fled, the more the furious she got with her father for leaving her behind. A brisk wind bit her cheeks suddenly and soon she felt the atmosphere around her become heavy and weigh down on her, like she had entered a whole different dimension.

_Do thou wish revenge? _An unfamiliar voice echoed throughout her head.

A loud crack of twigs and the sound of running from the right made her freeze in her tracts.

_Do I wish revenge? More than anything. _She answered to her supposed conscience as she tried to stop her breathing to hear if there was more noise coming from any other direction.

_Crack._

She swung around behind her to face the direction of where the noise came from. Some one was here.

"_I could do that for thou, if ye wish._" Her conscience's voice whispered in reality, seeming to surround her completely.

The young girl gasped in surprised as she fell on her behind, frightened. After a few moments of rustling leaves all around her, she called out with a wavering tone, "W-W-Who a-are you?! Show yourself!"

Suddenly a pair of canine-like, glowing violet eyes glimmered through the darkness before her and soon the moonlight shone through the grove of trees to shine upon the creature.

It was Gabriel's Hound.

The demon, on all fours, was taller than her in height for sure; which confirmed the demon to be very large. It's spiked, copious blackend mane ran down it's spine like a second tail blending in with it's just as raven black fur. The tips of it's ears were a reddish brown color which stood out from the rest of it's appearance. It's ridiculously sharpened teeth were bared back in a smiling sneer as it's lavender irises burned like that of a flame. It's bushy tail swooshed back and forth along the ground, causing the leaves to crunch and rustle loudly. The creature was very inhuman, fantasy like.

"_All revenge should be treasured, it they bring thee pleasure somehow._" The creature whispered in an extremely feminine voice.

"Are.. Are you willing to help me?" The girl burst out in a stammer.

It dipped it's head in response as it neared closer to the human girl which caused her to move back a bit in fright, "But.. You're a demon.. Of course you must not be doing this out of generosity!"

"_Ye_ _are a clever girl. Of course, I am seeking for something in exchange_."

She swallowed hard, "Like my soul, right? I've.. I've heard the stories."

To her terrifying surprise, the demon giggled maniacally, "_That's exactly correct, but that won't be after thou die. For I have to fulfill thine wish of revenge first and then I get my end of the bargain._"

"So, you'll aid me? How?" She questioned, now full of curiosity.

"_By simply staying be thou's side._"

"Is there a catch?"

The canine slapped it's tail against the ground as it growled softly in growing irritation, "_I can assure ye that thither be no catch. So, shall we make a contract?_"

Memories of her and her father flashed before her eyes like a never-ending mirage. Suddenly, aches and pains cut through those happy memories and shattered her father's fake smile in half. All of these years, she had been fooled, thinking that he had actually loved and respected her. Then leave her here with no word and flee like a coward. It proved how little he cared. Her stomach burned and fizzed from all of the negative emotions, thrashing free from it's cages and thriving within her like a witch's pot of poison.

"I wish to make a contract for revenge."

All she remembered after that was the demon's terrifying teeth flashing into a brilliant white smile like that of a human and a sudden whirl wind of black.

Nicole suddenly opened her eyes and sat up with a gasp, clutching the covers tightly. Sunlight poured through the window and lit her room. She squinted against the light

_Who knew that Cheyenne was so scary back then._


End file.
